User talk:Nelthro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nelthro Kanir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 18:26, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Nelthars Hey Nelthro, I made a category for the Nelthar faction but I think that it would be best if you described the Nelthars since I am not very knowledgeable on them. Here is a link to the category. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 19:23, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :There are some things that will need to be tweaked so the Nelthars can fit 100% into my timeline/canon. For now I am too busy with other characters to edit the Nelthar pages but soon I will and when I do I will notify you of any tweaks I've had to make to them. 22:45, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Of course. I will only change things that are too lore-breaking. There are many things that can easily fit into TES canon, like Nelthro's god-like powers. It can easily fit as it is similar to Vivec's, Sothas Sil's and Almalexia's powers. 15:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Naerion Sure, but you don't need permission from me to add pages. Though I appreciate the heads up. 02:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Are you going to use that infobox definitively? 02:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I've made explanations for most of the Nelthars' powers, just so you know, and I will be sharing them with you as you work on the pages. As for Naerion I think his mind control powers can be some form of advanced Illusion magic, considered Black Magic because it is too powerful. What do you think about that explanation for his ability? 12:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Though I think you are going to have to change his birth year. Or else he would've been 13 in Return of the Septim Dynasty. 12:10, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::The current year is 4E 219, and Return of the Septim Dynasty happened in 4E 213-215. So either he was 11-13 years old when that happened or his birth year is going to have to be earlier than 4E 202. 12:20, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::That works. Also what was the name that you picked for the Nelthar's county? 15:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Have you seen these Armor mods? Evil Mastermind Armor and Contractor Armor. Whenever I see these they make me think of Naerion. 20:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I will when I start working on the Nelthars, however there are quite a few people ahead of the Nelthars in my list of things to do. 11:32, August 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nelthar Canon Sure, that sounds like a good idea. 17:42, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :If you need any help on anything don't be afraid to ask. I can also help you when you are going to modify some characters to add them to my canon. 18:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I saw, I added some categories that were missing. Also you can add Naerion and Nelthro to your canon as well. It is ok for characters to be part of more than one canon. 18:27, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure, but you need to talk to Kool Khajiit about that. He is in charge of the icons. 18:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Also if you want you can add some events involving the Nelthars, that happened in my canon, in my timeline. 18:36, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :If you want an infobox for your category than I can help make one for you, I can even be similar to mine but with a different color scheme. 18:51, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Canon Icon Okay, great. Keep in mind that the icon shouldn't feel too out of place (check the thread and see for yourself, Harold's icon differs, but he is the founder), and it must have a transparent background unless it's rectangular. The icon's color shouldn't blend with the infobox' color and must also have a black border (or white if the icon itself is black or dark). Send your icon to me once it's finished, use 25px size so I could check how it looks as an icon. I'll do the rest. The higher quality the icon is, the better :P Yeah, and label the image as Nelthar Canon or NC, it'd make it easier for me to make the template :) Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 03:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) : It looks nice. Could you make a straighter border, hmm? When you're done, upload the image here (it shouldn't be the size of the icon, the template takes care of that). KOOL KHAJIIT 08:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: The Template will be done soon. Check your articles a few minutes later then. KOOL KHAJIIT 08:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: A quick question - some of your articles are also part of Harold's canon. Should his icon be removed or should I make these articles use both? KOOL KHAJIIT 08:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: The icons stack in one place if more than one are used. Sorry, it's a pain in the arse to change the icons' position (I'll have to do this with every icon on the wiki and test a lot), and you'll have to choose one of them until I tweak their positions. KOOL KHAJIIT 13:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Faction Whatever you like. What you said about their ranking systems and history seems like a good place to start. 12:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :The M.O.R.A.G. T.O.N.G, The Penitus Oculatus (Legend of Nirn), The Shadows of Tyranil. 13:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I didn't mean that Kaniros was in Akavir, I mean that the Nelthar homeland was somewhere in Akavir. Since you never specified where in Akavir it was located. 14:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :No need to apologies. I am an admin so it is my job to listen to people's questions and comments. 15:10, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Count of Kaniros That reminds me, have you decided who will be the Count of Kaniros? 15:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Don't remember, when the Nelthars took custody of him Darius exiled him to Kaniros. Don't remember for how long it was for. I'd say like 10 years or something seems like a good amount of time for house arrest. Though Darius would likely get irritated if Naerion was put charge, he doesn't like him much after the whole mind controlling the Bosmer King thing. Also the Camorans don't like him, so Naerion would probably want to avoid going to Valenwood. But it is your choice, even if Naerion is out in charge there won't be any backlash from the Emperor for that, it he serves his sentence in Kaniros. 15:39, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::So Naerion it is, Count Naerion of Kaniros. It has a nice ring to it. 18:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandal I gave him a another warning, it will be his last, i believe in "3 strikes, you're out" . Anything else from him, be it insults or vandalism, and he will be banned. 22:31, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Nelthro's Powers I think that the best way to ground Nelthro's powers into the lore, so they don't seem out of place, is for him to have acquired them from a Divine Artifact, like the Tribunal did with the Heart of Lorkhan. You don't have to say which artifact it was from, or where it is. You could also say that the reason he has Nigh-Omnipotence instead of being a living god like the Tribunal is because he lost the artifact. 16:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Naerion's Age If he was born in 4E 189 then he would currently be 30 years old, since the current year is 4E 219. So should I change his age to 30 or his birth year to 4E 191? 15:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I'll change his birth year to 4E 190 so he was 28 in the beginning of Back to Roots. 16:04, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Nelthar Characters I've started to add characters from part 2 of Return of the Septim Dynasty. There were quite a lot of Nelthars introduced: Naerion, Visus, Tyronos, Tanion, Alis and Xeraz. Do you want me to make pages for the ones that don't have them already or should I wait and let you take care of all the Nelthar pages? 16:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, I just saw your message. I don't know if we should make a different page for Tanion, though we could. We can make a Tanion (BMC) page and rename the original page to Tanion (Nelthar Canon) or something similar to that. As for Visus I don't remember if she actually did something in the RP, because I remember that you added a bunch of characters and some didn't even do much. So if her contribution to the story wasn't that important I might just retcon her out, same for the other characters. 14:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I will work on their pages once I finish the other Part 2 character's pages. 14:47, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Nelthar Canon Infobox I have taken the liberty to make an infobox for the characters of the Nelthar Canon that aren't a part of my Canon. Just so they can easily be distinguished. I just changed the background from white to black, to make it the same color as the icon for the Nelthar Canon. 15:09, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Naritin I like that image of Naritin, it looks awesome. Anyway I edited his Powers to explain what Death Magic is, making in lore-friendly in the process. 16:43, September 19, 2014 (UTC) New RP My new RP is up. Here is the link. 23:48, October 5, 2014 (UTC)